


气喘吁吁1

by xiewenderen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiewenderen/pseuds/xiewenderen
Summary: 无法抗拒的互相吸引和破镜重圆
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 7





	气喘吁吁1

（1）

尹净汉还在脱手术服，旁边的护士长欲言又止。他看着比自己年长一倍的热心女人皱着眉头，忍不住先笑了。  
“您有什么就直说吧。”

他自然是知道护士长想和他说什么，昨天那台手术是他主刀，患者只有七岁，得的是复发性喉乳头状瘤。前次手术在外院做的，尹净汉虽然不愿意指责同行，也不得不提一句做的很不讲究，前人给肿瘤留了一个小根，结果不到三个月再次复发。患者家属本来是做着半年再次手术的打算，这下时间紧迫没有了余钱，怨气直冲医院顶楼。这种病因最有可能的就是生产的时候母亲将病毒传染给的孩子，患者父母双方在手术室前就恨不得来一场争吵。手术结束后为了保证安全将孩子送进留观室，家长还不能进，麻醉医生直白的语气可一下子激怒了憋着怒气的家属。父母两人在留观室门口互相缠斗着指责对方七年前若有似无的过错，混乱之中来劝架的尹医生漂亮脸蛋被狠狠打了一拳。  
护士长知道他在医院长得帅受欢迎，怕他昨天受了委屈心里过不去坎，想安慰他。其实尹净汉倒是没什么感觉，脸颊只有按上去的时候有些胀痛，被牙齿轻微划破的内部口腔也在修复，除了被“医闹”第二天还要上手术有些疲惫，倒也没什么特别的感觉。  
“小尹，真是辛苦你了，我看你平常受委屈啥也不说……”  
尹净汉接着笑：“这没什么，正好明天开始轮休一天，回来就完全没事了。”

下班的时候李知勋在办公室等尹净汉，被等待的人没好气的张口：“你要是昨天对人家语气好点，他们也不至于打我一拳。”  
李知勋是麻醉科脾气最好的医生了，整个麻醉科终日都烦躁不安，人人都皱着眉头。昨天驳回那对夫妻进观留室的请求时，已经连续上班30个小时了，处理完那个小患者后他就径直回家补眠。  
“我来接你你还嫌我？早知道我就应该接着睡下去。”  
尹净汉有驾照，但是这几天过劳，心情也不好，只好麻烦室友李知勋接他。  
“那就谢谢知勋大人啦，我们把车放回家，去吃烧烤怎么样？”尹净汉眼睛亮晶晶的，“我请客！”  
李知勋翻个白眼：“我就不压榨赚的比我少的院草大人了，我之前写的两首歌，有一首被采用了，版权费下来了一点，我请你吃。”

尹净汉在耳鼻喉科做了一年，规培结束就跟在书记下面做科研做手术。和发小李知勋一起租的房子住着已经完全习惯了，倒也没有换位置的打算，今天却在酒桌上被李知勋告知要搬家，惊讶之余也在回忆平日里的蛛丝马迹。  
“还是那个叫权顺荣的？”他试探着问。  
李知勋抿抿嘴：“嗯。”  
“你这躲他也不是办法，他从大一就想泡你，虽然你没告诉过我为什么，但我觉得，你要是和他好一会段时间，也别给他太多好脸色，久了他就觉得无趣了。你说有道理吗？”  
李知勋叹气：“我试过，他就没放弃过。”  
尹净汉心说你什么时候试的我怎么不知道。  
李知勋大口嚼肉：“我也没觉得他不好，就是，唉，不是一个世界的人。”  
尹净汉对权顺荣家里的事儿有所耳闻。  
“我们好上是大四的时候，但那时候他家里就隐隐约约传给我消息让我们分手。其实我最开始没在意，后来暑假咱们搬东西下临床，暑假里没事，我就在麻醉科做了十天的志愿者，给医生护士们打饭打水。”他呷了一口啤酒，“那时候我就觉得，我可能是要孤独终老吧，这就是人间地狱啊……”  
尹净汉迷惑：“然后你就和他分了？”  
“没有，他比我小一届你还记得吧？他在考研，他问我是留在国内读博还是直接工作。”  
“你工作了。”  
“但是我告诉他我要去德国读博。”  
尹净汉看着对面风轻云淡的李知勋，也不知道该说什么好。  
“他就和他父母开始准备去德国读研，然后我私下联系他父母说我不会去德国，他们就懂了。我从小学习就好，要不然也不会跳一级，那时候一边下临床一边学一门外语再轻松不过。我装模作样了一年，最后他被我和他父母骗走了。”  
“然后呢？”  
李知勋叹气：“然后失去了联系，我当时就换号了，我再也没联系过他。”  
后面的事尹净汉知道多了，五年过去物是人非，上个月他和李知勋躺在床上等外卖的时候看到电视里权氏易主的消息。权顺荣接掌了权氏，他读了汽车工程和经济管理双学位，现在刚好回来为家族贡献了。  
“他怎么联系上你的？”  
李知勋摇头：“没联系我，下午房东来了，跟我说咱们住的房子有一个霸道的买家要强制买走，但是不在乎我们住下去，只是房东换人。我仔细问了问，最后给他看权顺荣的照片，他说是这个人。”  
尹净汉苦笑：“这是什么意思？”  
李知勋无奈：“不知道，但我觉得寻仇来的可能性最大，所以你要不要和我搬走？”  
尹净汉想了想：“不想寻仇，寻仇大可以到单位去闹……要不然你去表弟家去住，他在丰源实习，平常没有别的，就是不太会做饭。你休息日给他做出来一点，他饿了就拿出来热一热。”说着就开始和表弟李灿联系，不一会儿就得到了回复。  
李知勋说了声谢谢。  
尹净汉接着说：“另外咱们也别退租，他既然想从你住址入手，不去医院堵你，估计也是想和你好好谈谈，你搬去灿那里，好好想想，想清楚了好和他见面。”  
“……都这么多年了没什么想不清楚的。”  
“那你也休息一段时间，我说你这一个月怎么总是叹气，还以为是绩效不好，原来权顺荣在你这儿这么有存在感。”

搬家之后没两天房东就易主了，走之前看房东还算满意，留在原位准备单打独斗为兄弟两肋插刀的尹净汉也少了几份愧疚。  
但是并没有如他们所分析的那样，权顺荣登门拜访，尹净汉紧张了两天就没在意了。

李知勋那边也没什么动静，尹净汉也摸不着头脑，李灿和李知勋相处的还不错，之前这两个同姓氏却没有血缘的朋友就有点玄妙的化学反应，虽然各有各的小脾气，但依然能和谐相处。  
尹净汉看李灿发来的李知勋下厨的照片，上班摸鱼玩着手机。临近出诊结束时间，下午的病人本来就不多，医院内的热气开的又足，穿着高领毛衣的他坐在门诊的诊室里，半晌听见电脑弹出有患者候诊的消息，迷茫的一愣。忙不迭的按了确认键，门被轻敲三声。  
“您好，医生。”  
“崔胜澈先生？”  
来人点点头。  
坐下后崔胜澈说明来意，自己耳朵肿了好几天，怕是有脏东西还让家里人帮着清理了耳垢，结果还是疼。  
“觉得听声音有影响吗？”  
“没有。”  
尹净汉拿着小手电看了看崔胜澈的红耳朵，发现肿得并不厉害，皮下也没有流动性，有点脱皮。  
崔胜澈长得是真帅，从侧面看长长的睫毛细密的排在一起，冬日里打了蔫的阳光照下来在他双颊铺开两抹阴翳，一直是微笑着，浅浅的酒窝也有格外魅力。  
“我给你开点莫匹罗星，早晚洗漱时拿棉签沾淡盐水洗一下耳道然后抹上这个药膏。”尹净汉放开手。  
“好的。”崔胜澈抬眼看向尹净汉，一双狗狗眼里全是自己的影子。  
尹净汉在心底大骂自己工作时还沉迷男色，为什么不能多点敬业精神。  
“医生。”  
“嗯？”  
崔胜澈伸手向尹净汉脸上摸去，隐约觉得自己被冒犯的人不得不向后退一步。谁知崔胜澈的手根本没有停下，在尹净汉鼻尖上划了一下。  
“您掉了根睫毛。”他张开手，“您看。”  
尹净汉被帅哥冒犯也是冒犯，即使帅哥没有恶意，他表情没什么变化，再怎么淡定也无法遮掩自己后退的那一步。  
这是在撩我？尹净汉疑惑。  
崔胜澈仿佛是刚刚反应过来：“不好意思冒犯您了，我只看到了您的睫毛，真长啊……我、我请您吃晚饭赔罪？”

有点拙劣。  
尹净汉想。  
但感觉还不错。

“我还有八分钟才下班，如果崔先生您愿意等的话。”

TBC


End file.
